


Feliz San Valentín, Kageyama-kun

by Caamimilaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Correspondido, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caamimilaa/pseuds/Caamimilaa
Summary: Tobio está intranquilo.Nunca llamó su atención las cartas de amor, ni las parafernalias del 14 de febrero.  Nada de eso, era más importante que el vóleibol.Hasta que Hinata mostró un sobre misterioso, y en su vida todo da un vuelco, al igual que dentro de su estómago, pensando en distintos escenarios, donde una bella chica se le haya confesado a su compañero.Shōyō ha escrito por primera vez con mucho nervios. ¿Será capaz de entregarla a su destinario?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Feliz San Valentín, Kageyama-kun

**Author's Note:**

> El pasado catorce de febrero, pensé en confesiones a través de cartas y dulces. ¡¿Y por qué no aplicarlo a este par?!

Nunca le interesaron las niñas, ignoró gran parte de su infancia los juegos típicos de la casita; con Miwa prácticamente respiraban vóleibol, así que tampoco es que haya jugado a las muñecas.

Su aspiración por ser algún día un gran armador, llenaba cada rincón de su ser, el deseo por seguir creciendo, participar en competencias, y por supuesto, jugar mucho, pero mucho vóleibol durante toda su vida, yacía en su corazón.

Por lo mismo, al ir avanzando en cursos, dentro de la secundaria, Tobio era totalmente ajeno a las vociferaciones de distintas féminas en el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio, ignoraba que estas se reunieran en un tumulto alrededor de su senpai, y pasaba de largo cuando veía a su otro senpai (quien es amigo de la infancia del rodeado), propinándole un golpe, alejándolo del grupo de chicas.

Al ingresar a Karasuno, continuó con la misma mentalidad, manteniéndose así, sin siquiera notar, cuando su increíble muro, se iba desmoronando poco a poco, con sutiles quebrazones.

En los pasillos se escuchaban murmuros, suficientemente audibles para que Hinata lo escuchara, enterándose como su prodigioso armador, era un blanco de esas conversaciones, las cuales expresaban lo guapo y maravilloso que era.

Hinata refutaba todo en su cabeza.

Se mordía la lengua, evitando decirles que en realidad Kageyama no era así, sino que es un chico ordinario con la cabeza llena de vóleibol, malo en los estudios —justo como él—, con un déficit de habilidades comunicativas y expresivas. Mas debía de admitir, que si era asombroso dentro de la cancha.

Al momento que se acercaron al salón de las clases recuperativas, se enteraron las chicas, que el pelinegro se dormía con los ojos abiertos, en una posición simulando atención.

Por supuesto, la carnada del equipo, también debía de ingresar al aula.

Nunca hablaron del tema, porque la cabeza de los dos solo estaba llena del deporte que tanto les apasionaban.

Aunque en ocasiones, cuando solo eran los dos sentados en las escaleras en una de las entradas del gimnasio, disfrutando de una refrescante bocarada de agua, sintiendo la brisa golpeando sus frentes sudadas, y bailoteando sus cabellos, Hinata podía apreciar de reojo el perfil de Kageyama, con ojos cerrados, sereno, disfrutando del pequeño descanso, antes de continuar entrenando. Sus párpados se mueven, permiten contemplar sus azules iris, su nariz respingada, y su firme barbilla. Ahí, en ese lapsus corto de tiempo, como una imagen congelada, es donde los comentarios escuchados por distintas niñas hacia su compañero, eran totalmente acertados.

Pero no lo admitiría.

Al menos, no por ahora.

Los meses avanzaban, el catorce de febrero hacía su entrada, promulgándose en cartas, chocolates, e infinitas confesiones de amor por toda la preparatoria. Los casilleros se volvían buzones, recibiendo palabras endulzadas, profesando miles de emociones, alterando corazones.

Tanaka y Nishinoya celosos reclamaban contra sus dos kōhai, quienes solo por su apariencia, recibían muchas miradas azucaradas ese día, acompañado de sobres con estampas románticas.

Y no era de extrañar, gracias a sus alturas, sus rostros estoicos, emanaban un aura de presencia potente, nadie era indiferente cuando veían pasar a Kageyama o Tsukishima por los pasillos.

Incluso el que sean indiferente a todo ello, causaba todo un revuelo, junto al efecto contrario de que se alejen de ellos.

Hinata era consciente de eso, empeorando su situación. Los celos hervían como una tetera piteando en desesperación, pidiendo que alguien apague la llama, antes de evaporar toda el agua. 

Celos mezclados con envidia, no era la mejor combinación.

Se reprochaba el ser así, bajito, poco llamativo, sin recibir alguna confesión.

Eso sí, los chocolates sobreabundaban para él, gracias a sus compañeras, quienes lo encontraban tierno y un muy buen chico.

Lástima que todos fuesen _giri choco_. Por supuesto no se consideraban como algo más allá. A pesar de ello, el pelinaranjo se sentía feliz por recibir algo en esa fecha, aunque fuese por obligación. Sin embargo, seguía un dije de desanimo, menospreciándose levemente ante ello.

_¿Acaso el amor no se da para mi?_

Fue una pregunta fugaz, tanto como todos los pensamientos enfocados sobre ello, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. Hinata decidió no prestar atención a esas cosas, después de todo, su cabeza estaba llena de vóleibol. Independiente que le molestase de vez en cuando, no ser tan popular como sus compañeros de equipo.

No obstante, al contrario de sus pensamientos, se encontraba en la otra esquina la cabeza de Kageyama, y su inexplicable alivio de enterarse que su fiel rematador, no había recibido alguna confesión.

Sonaba egoísta, porque él si recibía cartas, aunque terminaran estas rechazadas —con ayuda de Hinata, aprendió a emplear palabras más amables al momento de denegar los sentimientos ajenos—; pero una parte de él, se alegraba ante el hecho de que el número diez de Karasuno, no tuviese pretendientes.

_Quizás, es solo porque así siempre tendrá tiempo para entrenamientos extras._

Algo se sacudió dentro de su pecho, mínimo, efímero. Por lo mismo, decidió ignorarlo, por ese entonces.

Las flores de cerezos adornaban el camino, anunciando que una nueva primavera había caído por Sendai, avanzando con el tiempo, dejando atrás el año que pasó, y dándole una calurosa bienvenida a segundo año de preparatoria.

Los meses corrían, al igual que los chismes que cruzaban diametralmente los pasillos, paseando de punta en punta, saltando entre escalones, invadiendo todo el establecimiento. Gracias al paso que tuvieron por las nacionales, saliendo por televisión abierta, el club de vóleibol adquirió mucho más reconocimiento, al igual que cada jugador.

Ahora el bloqueador central tenía un rostro un poco más maduro, sus hebras anaranjadas continuaban igual de revoltosas, y una pizca más largas; su cuerpo fue adquiriendo levemente altura, al igual que su cuerpo masa muscular. 

Hinata siempre fue despistado para algunas cosas, como el no haberse dado cuenta que desde siempre fue llamativo por su característico color de cabello, por lo que le sorprendió en gran manera ser de algún modo, el centro de atención ahora. Seguía siendo llamativo, solo que ahora se le sumaban otros adjetivos.

La gente de atiborraba a su alrededor durante los recesos, escuchándose las carcajadas desde fuera del salón, después de todo, siempre fue amistoso. Mas todo se detenía, cuando un imponente Kageyama aparecía en el umbral de la puerta, llamándolo con su voz demandante de siempre con un simple _¡Oi!_ al mismo tiempo que levantaba algún aperitivo, o simplemente el almuerzo.

Ese pequeño tiempo libre, era el más valioso para el más bajo, porque podía disfrutarlo al lado de su armador.

_Suyo._

Así retamborileaba dentro de su corazón. No sabe en qué momento concreto, sus miradas subrepticias hacia el pelinegro llenas de admiración, se convirtieron en algo más. Sus ojos contemplaban en silencio cada facción de su compañero, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en ellos.

Los latidos de su corazón, hace bastante le anunciaban con su bum bum que había cruzado totalmente la delgada línea de amistad al amor.

En ocasiones, fue sorprendido por el mismo Kageyama haciendo esa clase de observaciones detallistas, obteniendo una mueca interrogativa, escrutando en ese par de orbes color caramelo, tan brillantes como el mismo diamante, alguna explicación a su actuar. Simplemente le decía que se perdía en sus pensamientos, mirando un punto fijo a la nada, coincidiendo en su rostro.

El armador increíblemente, le creía.

Se maldecía por el nacimiento de esos sentimientos, sin tener un motivo eficaz del como ocurrió todo. Siempre le gritaba cuando se equivocaba, recibía de vez en cuando un pequeño golpe, un apretón en la coronilla, incluso sus dedos se enterraban en sus mejillas. Con el tipo de carácter que poseía Kageyama, le era increíble que se llevasen tan bien.

Pero todo iba más allá. Porque era el único que siempre entrenaba hasta las tantas con él, incluso al borde de tocar el conticinio algunas veces, obteniendo como resultado, los dos durmiendo en la habitación del menor. El chico que siempre refunfuña, era quien más lo apoyaba, quien más creía en él, quien siempre buscaba sacar todo su potencial, llevándolo siempre más allá de sus límites. 

Lo había visto como un igual, y eso era lo más valioso para el Hinata de secundaria, y su deplorable intento de equipo.

Fueron esas noches compartiendo la misma cama, apretados, cada uno de costado, manteniendo la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero al mismo tiempo, buscando el calor que emanaba el contrario, generando una increíble comodidad, confort y sensación de hogar.

Era inexplicable el porqué su pulso se volvía errático ante su cercanía, simplemente las cosas sucedían, de forma indescifrable, al igual que su gusto por Kageyama.

Se volvió en su persona más preciada, tanto que no quería arruinar su vóleibol al lado de él, involucrando el hecho de que debía reprimir sus emociones chispeantes, deseosos por salir, ante cada latido veloz de su corazón.

No se creía capaz de enamorarlo, mucho menos el pedirle que sean algo más, así que todo eso junto a la enumeración de cosas soñadoras por querer hacer con el más alto, quedaba totalmente guardado, dentro de una libreta mental, encerrada en una caja fuerte.

El devenir a ser algo más que un amigo, estaba totalmente tachado de su lista. 

Cerrando aquel debate mental, al igual que el año transcurrido, viviendo sus últimos meses de segundo año, bajo el invierno restante de febrero.

Por lo mismo, dimitió la idea de ese San Valentin, darle la pequeña bolsa con chocolates, oculta en el bolsillo más interno y profundo de su bolso.

El mismo, en que recibió su primera confesión.

Sus mejillas revoloteaban en un carmín, sus ojos se abrían al máximo, una chispa apareció en sus iris miel, los nervios se apoderaban de su ser. Todo dentro de él era un caos, producto del torbellino de emociones ocasionado por la pequeña chica frente a él, entregándole un sobre con su nombre.

La felicidad de por fin recibir una era grande, sin embargo, la pena porque durara solo esos segundos, era igual de inmenso.

Con una reverencia, le dijo lo siento, anunciándole que ya tenía a alguien que le gustase.

El cotilleo dentro del gimnasio se armó al instante. 

Sus senpais —quienes ahora se encontraban en tercer año— presenciaron parte de la confesión, arrastrando un malhumorado Kageyama, después de leer el mensaje de su celular.

_"Veámonos en el gimnasio, no podré caminar contigo hasta allá, tengo otra cosa importante."_

_¿Qué es más importante que el vóleibol? Hinata, idiota._

Desconocía sobre los ataques al corazón, taquicardia, y todos los derivados acerca de posibles enfermedades hacia el órgano principal del sistema circulatorio, pero ver esa imagen tangible, de su compañero y su "otra cosa importante" le generó un paro al miocardio, dejando de latir unos segundos su músculo. Aún, si ni siquiera sabía donde se ubicaba ni que era realmente el miocardio.

No se quedaron hasta el final de todo, Ennoshita como buen capitán tomó a los tres de vuelta al gimnasio.

Al volver para iniciar el entrenamiento, se encontró con murmullos entre sus compañeros. Hinata solo pudo verlos con una ceja alzada, tomando un balón entre sus manos, restando importancia al comportamiento extraño de ellos.

Excepto por Kageyama, a quien no pudo ignorar su notable entrecejo fruncido.

Le preguntó una y otra vez el porqué de su visible enojo, consiguiendo como respuesta un nada a secas. Y es que el mismo armador se sentía ajeno a su malestar, sin siquiera saber bien que responderle al señuelo del equipo.

_¿A caso estoy celoso, por qué recibió una confesión?_

El temor de que Hinata haya aceptado los sentimientos de la chica, involucraba directamente que esta se volviese su novia.

Tiempo para salidas con ella.

Menos tiempo juntos practicando.

La boca le sabía a amargo, con solo pensar en ello, sin siquiera haber consumido algo de ese calibre. Desquitándose con la pelota en cada saque, y de vez en cuando, se le pasaba la fuerza al lanzarla al pequeño rematador, terminando en su rostro.

Bufó molesto, cambiándose de ropa en el salón del club. Ya iban quedando solo ellos dos, sin un ápice de querer seguir practicando. No después que Kageyama presentara unos minutos de desconcentración, terminando por golpear al pelinaranjo en cualquier parte, menos en la palma de su mano, con el balón.

Un empujón sin propósito, sin malas intenciones, terminó con el pesado ambiente dentro del espacio, cortándose la tensión con el bolso del más bajo en el suelo, dando a conocer la bolsita con chocolates en su interior.

El de cabellos oscuros azabache, quería preguntar si eran de la chica, si había aceptado estar con ella, si ya no podrían seguir pasando tiempo juntos. La lengua se le trababa, de su boca no emergían palabras, menos después de ver el evidente sonrojo del contrario, viendo fijo su mayor secreto revelado, y en el piso.

Fue Kageyama quien lo recogió, llevándolo a la altura de su cara, evitando que Hinata lo pudiese recuperar.

— ¿Te lo dio ella? — soltó más agresivo de lo que pensó

— ¡Ya dámelo, Bakageyama! — expresó sonrojado, pegando brinquitos tratando de alcanzarlo — ¡Ya deja de molestar! ¡No entiendo que sucede contigo!

— Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti — lo acorraló contra el armario, sin importarle la cercanía —. ¿Te lo dio ella? ¿Es por eso que llegaste tarde hoy? ¿Acaso vas a salir con ella, y dejarás de lado el entrenamiento?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritó desesperado, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire ante tanta interrogativa — ¡Esos los hice yo, por petición de Natsu! — alzó la voz cansado, dejando atónito al contrario — Esos me sobraron, y por eso los traje. No tienen algo que ver, con la chica de antes. Y para tu información — giró su rostro, haciendo un pequeño mohín, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz —, yo la rechacé

— ¿Puedo quedármelos entonces?

Un suave susurro salió de un tranquilo Kageyama, sosteniendo aún la bolsita entre sus dedos, escrutando su interior, levemente sonrosado. 

A Hinata se le habían subido todos los colores, asintiendo desconcertado por todo lo sucedido, dando vueltas las últimas palabras del chico frente suyo.

_"¿Acaso vas a salir con ella, y dejarás de lado el entrenamiento?"_

Por supuesto, como siempre, todo giraba en torno al vóleibol. Era como una puñalada directo a su corazón, apaciguando el dolor con la conformación, de que el destinario de aquellos chocolates, si los recibió en sus manos, a pesar que en un principio no fuese así, ni tampoco el modo como los obtuvo.

Se sentía totalmente ridículo, después de la pequeña escena que le montó a Hinata en el salón del club. Su mente más fría, sobre analizaba lo ocurrido unas horas atrás, en la comodidad de su cama, perdiéndose en el dulzor del chocolate que se derretía dentro de su boca. No tenía motivos, menos derechos para reclamarle de esa forma al bloqueador central, se sentía como un crío que lo entraban a su casa antes que sus amigos, diciéndole que no pueden jugar más por ese día.

No quería perder a Hinata, porque era valioso para él.

O tal vez, a esas alturas, ya era mucho más que eso.

El último año arribaba, su cercanía volvía a ser peligrosa, porque ahora eran los dos quienes se perdían observando al contrario, dejándose llevar muchas veces viéndose fijo.

Uno en un mar profundo de estrellas.

El otro perdido en un suave caramelo líquido.

Yachi siempre les decía que las miradas expresaban más que las palabras, pero los dos estaban igual de ciegos, por la falta de confianza a que pudiesen ser correspondidos.

Sobre todo en Kageyama, quien recibió como un golpe bajo, la noticia de que a Hinata le gustaba a alguien.

No era una persona que escuchara a hurtadillas, mas captó su atención como los miembros de primer año se amontonaban alrededor de un pelinaranjo mucho más alto, curpulento, y cabello alocado, preguntando insistentemente el porqué no poseía una novia.

_¡Ya les dije que tengo a alguien que me gusta!_

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, fue suficientemente ensordecedor, como para terminar la plática ahí mismo.

Como si fuese un constructor, pasando pasta muro con desesperación por una pared que se estaba desmoronando con el tiempo, cerró su corazón, y las distintas alertas en su cabeza, anunciándole que los sentidos le indicaban una dirección, la que no quería seguir viendo.

Su relación continuaba igual que siempre, pero Hinata sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Después del episodio en el gimnasio, las cosas con Kageyama andaban extrañas, vislumbrando un brillo enigmático en sus iris, con pupilas dilatadas, ensombrecidas. 

Al principio, pensó que fue porque ambos se enteraron de forma abrupta la decisión tomada acerca de qué harán al salir de preparatoria.

Luego remembró que el extraño comportamiento podría venir mucho más atrás.

Soltando un suspiro ahogado, se enderezó en su escritorio, tomando una vez más el lápiz entre sus dedos, apretándolo ansioso, mirando la blanquecina hoja frente a él.

Un nuevo San Valentín caería en unos días, junto a su último tiempo al lado de Kageyama. Por lo mismo, quería cerrar el ciclo, irse sin arrepentimientos. Después de todo, le quedaba solo un año más en Japón, y dudaba verlo seguido, si él iniciaba sus entrenamientos en la V-League.

Aún así, tenía el ahínco de expresarle como se sentía.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se envalentó, totalmente acérrimo a cometer su fin.

Resoplaba sosteniendo el sobre entre sus manos, acompañado del efímero vaho proveniente de sus labios, ocultándolos bajo la amarilla bufanda, sentado sobre las escaleras, afuera del gimasio. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de su boca, recordando que para navidad pudieron pasarla juntos, con la excusa de jugar vóleibol en un día festivo, y que ambos carecían de una pareja para celebrar esa fecha. Su antigua bufanda verde terminó enredada en el cuello del pelinegro.

Estaba de pie detrás de él, agachándose hasta su altura, mirando inquisitivamente el trozo de papel bien afirmado por unos guantes cafés.

Notó como se crispó Hinata en su lugar, pegando un brinco al ser consciente de su presencia, soltando palabras a tropezones, enredándose él mismo en una inexistente explicación. Instintivamente, guardó el sobre dentro de su bolso, farfullando al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Kageyama sintió un tirón dentro suyo, su estómago daba un vuelco, y sus pensamientos avanzaban a la velocidad de la luz, imaginando distintos escenarios.

_¿Acaso se le iban a confesar de nuevo? ¿O es él quien se va a confesar?_

San Valentín estaba marcado en su calendario, con un círculo rojo cargado, notando que el plumón pasó por allí varias veces. Sabía que no se olvidaría de la fecha, pero así y todo, decidió apuntarlo dentro del mes.

Tuvo la inusual idea de preparar _honmei choco_ —con la clara asesoriación de su hermana Miwa, vía telefónica—, y regalárselos a Hinata, en modo de despedida de la preparatoria, con la sutileza de sus revoltosos sentimientos.

La muralla que había construido por años era su coraza, que no fue tan impenetrable como el muro de Datekō, así como él creía. Los cimientos eran endebles, pero nadie hacía el ademán de botarlos. Sin embargo, se fue agrietando paso a paso por una persona, destruyéndolo de a poco, filtrándose como rayos entre ladrillos con aberturas, hasta que el mismo sol fue quién lo botó por completo, brindándole una calidez que invadía todo su cuerpo, incluso arrullaba su solitario corazón.

El mismo que se encontraba deseoso por ser siempre acunado por Hinata, así como quería tenerlo él entre sus brazos, dándole mimos, caricias y besos. Anhelaba con locura una vida junto a él, aún si tenían que separarse, aún si terminaban en países distintos, aún si desconocían todo lo porvenir en el futuro, confiaba que siempre terminaría al lado del pelinaranjo.

Así de insondable eran sus sentimientos, tan ocultos dentro de su corazón, que no fue hasta que cayó totalmente esa muralla, que pudieron salir a relucir.

Y ahora sentía que esta misma, aplastaban todas sus intenciones por darles los dulces, después de ver como el más bajo, emprendería el vuelo, hacia la persona que tanto le gusta.

Lástima que Kageyama no tuviese claro, que la vorágine dentro de su corazón, era igual de potentes dentro de Hinata.

El entrenamiento finalizó, ninguno de los dos se habían hablado durante el día. Mantenían el silencio aún limpiando el gimnasio. No se atrevían a cruzar miradas, hasta que quedaron completamente solos.

Bajo la farola que alumbraba sus caminos hacia sus casas, fue donde los pies del más alto se detuvieron, tomando una enorme bocarada de aire.

— ¿Se la entregaste?

— ¿Qué cosa? — giró su cuerpo, viéndolo extrañado, sin soltar el agarre de su bicicleta

— La carta — apuntó al bolso del contrario —. Esta mañana tenías un sobre

— ¡Ah! La carta... — repitió apenado, agachando la vista, tensando los dedos en el manubrio — No, no se la pude entregar todo el día — mordió su labio, aguantando la frustración. Levantó su vista con una sonrisa fingida —. Quizás, soy más cobarde de lo que pensé

— Tal vez, no eres el único cobarde — rascó su nuca nervioso

— Entonces, así es como son las cosas — su voz sonaba dolida —. De todas maneras, siempre supe que no tendría oportunidad

— ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? — lo vio afirmar su bicicleta, rebuscando en su bolso

— Feliz San Valentín, Kageyama-kun — estiró su brazo, sosteniendo el papel entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa temblorosa, y ojos aguados —. No era precisamente esta mi idea idónea para dártela, pero ante el acontecimiento de que también tienes a alguien que te guste, prefiero entregártela ahora, y por fin renunciar a ti

El tiempo que tardó en escapar una lágrima, desde la esquina de su almendrado ojo, rodando sin permiso a través de su mejilla, fue el mismo en que el más alto sintió su torrente sanguíneo viajar con mayor velocidad a su rostro sonrojado, producto de sus acelerados latidos. De un paso tomó aquel temido sobre, atrapando el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos, besándolo torpemente.

— Te amo, idiota — volvió a tomar los labios contrarios, pero ahora con más delicadeza —. Soy yo quien quería renunciar a ti, quien quería despedirse de estos sentimientos con unos chocolates totalmente deformes. Pero ahora que me dices todo eso, me veo incapaz de hacerlo

— ¿Chocolates? — logró formular por fin, saliendo de su aturdimiento

— Chocolates — reiteró, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la pequeña caja — Feliz San Valentín para ti igual

— ¡Kageyama! — rodeó su cuello, besándolo con desesperación — También te amo

El frío era inexistente entre ellos, estaban demasiado concentrados en los labios ajenos, besándose con parsimonia, sin importarles la hora.

En el San Valentín de tercer año, sus sentimientos fueron mutuos, correspondiéndose en simples palabras con gran significado. Sus vidas siempre estuvieron entrelazadas, solo que ahora era totalmente visible para ellos.

Bajo aquella farola, se prometieron que el próximo San Valentín, y todos los siguientes lo pasarían juntos, aún si estaban lejos, buscarían el modo para hacer notar su presencia al otro.


End file.
